Family Ties
by ChrissieJoy
Summary: What would have happened if Jac had a change of heart when Paula Burrows left? Could she make things okay? Rated T for conversations about delicate issues later.
1. 1 A change of heart

**Hey guys, I've not don a HC fanfic for a while. I never really liked how they ended things with Jac and her family, so here goes...Enjoy :)**

"Please, make her go, I don't want to know her..." Jac told Michael in a reserved tone, she turned her face away just so she didn't have to see the disappointment in the teenagers eyes.

Michael nodded, knowing she wouldn't be swayed he stood and left the room. There was silence for a moment- she couldn't even make out the voices just outside her bay,then her friend re-entered cautiously.

"She gave you her number, said she'd really like to meet you." he explained, dropping a scrap of paper onto the bed. Jac looked up and out of the bay window, the girl had gone-probably upset at her new

found sisters bitterness towards this time she ad felt alone in the world, like there was no-one who would even begin to understand what she had gone through.

For 20 years she desperately wanted someone-anyone to ask her 'whats wrong?' or 'do you want to talk about it?'...yet now there is there is this girl- her own sister and all she wanted was to be by herself.

"I don't need that" she commented, avoiding Michaels caring gaze. She pretended she didn't see him pick it up and slip it into her handbag.

"Sure" was all he said before turning slowly on his heel and leaving the room once she was absolutely sure he had gone, Jac reached her hand into he bag and pulled out the paper. She let out a deep sigh,

what was it that she wanted? A family? Someone who would listen to her and give her advice...or stay how she is, what she knows? Stay in the 'safe zone'?

"Later"she whispered to herself and folded the scrap up before slipping it back where it had been back in the bed, Jac thought back on the days events...she had woken up believing her mother had actually

thought about her for once in 20 years...that she might get that relationship that she had yearned for since being a little girl. But it wasn't to be.

She cast her mind back to the second that realisation kicked in, the moment she found out it was all lies and that she had been used by her own mother-the woman who brought her into the thought about

the look on her granddads face when she started crying, how he had gone along with the tricks and dismissed the chance of being there for her all those years ago...but then she thought about Michael, he

caught her when she was too weak to carry herself, he stood by her when she needed him, even though he should've been somewhere else. That's what a family is! She had her family, her brothers and

sisters, her mum and her dad, uncle aunts, cousins- all inside Holby City.

Her mind finally drifted to her sister, that poor girl that just minutes ago she had turned away, and all because sh was too selfish to alter her life at life wouldn't be so bad if she would just acknowledge

what she could have...so she would call her...tomorrow...

Hope you liked it so far, let me know what you think x C


	2. 2 Finding the words

"Jac..." she heard the voice echo around her head as her eyes flickered open. A voice she hadn't heard in a while and was glad that he had come. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Joseph asked

a little sheepishly the sat down on her bed.

"No, um, no I was waking up anyway...so I guess you heard..." she mumbled, wanting him to say no, that he had no clue what she was talking about

so she didn't have to think about it herself. He wriggled.

"I heard, but I chose not to listen. I know that your family is your business, I don't need to know" he spoke softly, like he use to, like she loved.

"They aren't my family...not anymore" she insisted, a smile cracked over the side of his lips. This was just like her, get into trouble and the walls go up, although letting

him stay in the room after knowing he knew was a big step in the right direction.

"How are you feeling? Do you need any pain relief?"he questioned, looking at the monitors at her side and squinting at her chart. She shot him a sharp glare

telling him to leave off...he put the chart down straight away, knowing that it was for his own good.

"I'm fine, I just need to get out of here!" she moaned, he chuckled. "It's not funny! This is horrible!" she hissed, annoyed that her discomfort was funny to him.

"I'm not laughing at you Jac, you know I wouldn't...it's just, Michael said you are being discharged and that you know that...did you forget?" he smiled and stood up

and walked around the bed and picked up the holdall she had been using.

"Oh, no I didn't forget I just..." she tried to cover up her bad memory, but failed seeing the disbelief in his expression.

"That's why I'm here, I'm assuming there is no-one with you at your house at the moment?"she shook her head, so he proceeded "I will take you home, stay with you for a while...if you would like?"

he added, just so she wouldn't bite his head hid a smile with a fake cough. She wanted him to come back, desperately...she wouldn't let him know that held his gaze for a moment then looked at her bag.

"I need to make a phone call" she said simply and thrust her hand into her handbag. She pulled out that phone number and looked at it for a minute before looking up at Joseph expectantly.

"Oh, sorry" he pleaded and scurried out of the seconds after he had left, she was punching in the mobile , she waited...

"Hey Lissy you took your time!" Jac heard at the other end of the phone and went silent for a second, thinking about what she might say.

"It's Jac, um, we met earlier..." she mumbled, partly wishing she could be swallowed into the earth and not have to have this conversation, or fast forward time to a period

where he and her sister know each other well.

"Uh...oh my god! I wasn't expecting you to call..." she replied, completely shocked at hearing Jac's voice. The older of the two just breathed for a moment, wondering what on

earth she could say! Maybe she should have planned this better.

"I'm sorry..." she spoke softly- an unfamiliar tone for Jac. "...for blocking you out earlier, I was being selfish, I should have given you a chance." she explained her herself,

feeling guilty for turning a 17 year old away when she had done nothing wrong!

"It's okay!" her sister replied in what Jac could only describe as a 'typical teenage tone'.

"I don't even know your name...?" the medic stated a little awkwardly then waited for a reply.

"I'm Jasmine...Jaz. Do you want me to come to the hospital?" she asked, Jac smiled at the thought of meeting Jaz properly. She could finally say she had family, but the she remembered.

"You'll miss your flight..." she said plainly, disappointed."I'm not gonna go. I'm staying in Bath with my Gra...with Granddad," Jaz corrected herself. Jac listened as for the first time in

her life, a relative was acting out of understanding towards her pain.

"I knew I wasn't going as soon as I saw you, the moment I found out who you were. If I went with her now it's like saying it's okay what she did to you...it's not!" she explained.

Jac swallowed hard, her eyes welling up as she went to speak.

"You don't need to do this Jaz, she's your mum. It doesn't matter what happened with me okay? She loves you, go with her." she told the teenager. Although she knew what she had said was right,

it was the hardest thing she had ever had to say, but Jaz couldn't be without her mum too.

"It's too late anyway, mum's gone." she said with a final tone in her voice, there was nothing they could do now but get to know one another

!Jac wiped a tear from her cheek and sat herself upright with purpose.

"Can you come and see me?"Jaz grinned, she'd always wanted a sister and just like that...she had one.

Hope you liked this part, again-comments are appreciated, I love to know what people think x C


	3. 3 I would do it for you

A beaming smile crossed Jaz's face, she was really excited about seeing her new found sister!"I'll be there real soon okay?" she told Jac, as if she was reassuring her.

The older of the two nodded her head, then remembered she was on the phone.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks, Jaz." Jac sucked her lips in, trying to conceal the grin and most probably laughter that would erupt if she wasn't careful.

"See you later Jac"

"You will" With that Miss Naylor dropped her mobile down on her covers, she covered her mouth trying to gather her thoughts. Had that actually just happened?

But then she thought, hat was she going to talk about with her sister? Not their mum, no they couldn't; she didn't want to! India? Maybe. Jac could tell her how she was given

the chance to work in India! But then, would she mention the fact that this all came about after she faked being pregnant to get her ex back? She should probably leave that out,

first impressions and was a tap on the door. Jac raised her head to see who it was, Michael.

"Hey Olive, doctors make terrible patients!" he laughed as he let himself in. She smiled on the side of her lips, then shot him a very fake stern glare. "I'm joking, you are being a star!"

Michael insisted, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You think I care if I'm a good patient? No the look was due to your use of that completely unfair nickname! No one called me that since Dan Clifford left!" she explained,

Michael stood up and looked at Miss Naylor's chart.

"It's catchy" he winked.

"So's this cold I've got!" she gets ready to sneeze over him "You want some?" she asks smiling.

"You've perked up! What gives?"

"I just found out that not every member of my family is descendant of Hitler, Jaz is coming to see me." she looked up at him,

waiting for him to say 'hey I told ya so' but he didn't, he just came back around the bed a perched back down beside her.

"Good girl" she bit her lip, having to stop herself from making any sarcastic comments she nodded to herself then looked out of the window.

"Tell Mark I'm expecting someone, I told him I didn't want to see anyone but..." she started but didn't need to carry on.

"Right, well now that I know you are feeling well enough to make jokes...I have a job to do..." he went to leave but stopped when he saw Jaz stood outside the bay "and you have a visitor"

"Hey" was all Jaz said before stepping into the room looking a little nervous.

"I'm sorry for..." she began but was quickly stopped by the 17 year old whizzing towards her.

"You keep saying that! You don't need to be! It's her, she should be apologising" she insisted angrily. Jac raised her hand in an attempt to stop the yelling.

"Okay, come and sit down." was all she could think to say to the teenager. The things she thought about saying earlier...where were they? felt a little

uncomfortable as Jaz seemed to study her sisters face, then looked down at Jac's hands.

"You look like mum." she stated simply, then sat down in the chair next to the bed. Jac wasn't sure how to react to that, so just stayed silent. "So who's the American? Your boyfriend?"

she questioned. Miss Naylors eyes widened, what a thought!

"No Michael's not my boyfriend, he's just my colleague, my friend." she corrected herself, feeling the second term was more truthful after today.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Jaz quizzed once again, Jac didn't really mind though, it gave her something to think about other than hospitals.

"No, not at the moment. How about you? Have you got anyone?" she asked, not expecting the answer she got.

"Zak, my boyfriend, I love him loads! " she chirped. Oh the joys of teenyboppers and their completely over the top but sometimes not very real love.

"That's, great." Jac replied, then they fell back into that stupid silence.

"So, what have you been through?" Jaz said abruptly, it took Jac by surprise! What did she mean?"I don't understand..." Jaz looked out to the hall where Joseph

and Michael seemed to be deep in conversation."Michael?" she checked that she'd got his name right, then continued. "Michael said when I was here last time, not to be upset with you,

that you'd been through a lot in the past...?" she hinted, Jac breathed in, annoyance prickled through her. He shouldn't have said that!

"Well, he doesn't really know me that well...he must have been mistaken."

She was angry, why would he do that? Not for her benefit, he knew she would rather leave her past right where it was!

"Oh right, sorry." Jaz said quietly, thinking to herself about exactly how Michael had said those words 'she's been through a lot in the past, believe me, like you wouldn't believe...she likes to

think she's strong, sometimes plays that card far too well' how could she have misunderstood that statement? There was no way!

"Don't be...you're staying with Granddad then? Bring him to see me some time yeah?" she suggested, Jaz nodded as of she'd just been commanded to do something really important.

Jac studied the girls face. She wasn't much like their mum at all, maybe her eyes, but Jac had them too. She wasn't sure where this redhead gene had come from!

When she was little she always assumed she had inherited it from her father, maybe not.

"Who's the guy out with Michael?" Jaz pondered, gazing out to the two men looked out in the same direction, how would she describe Joseph in relation to her? Tricky.

"We go way back, he's a good friend." she replied simply, that just about covered it (or rather that was all the teenager needed to know just for now).

Thanks for reading again guys, hope you're enjoying the fic :) x C


	4. 4 In a redheads bad books

Okay guys, sorry its been a while...I've just started my second job so getting in the swing of things. I've tried putting it to a different setting so its a little easier to read than before :)

Before the two of them could drift back into that silence again, a young nurse came in with a big smile on her face.

"Miss Naylor?" she asked, keeping the cheesy looking grin plastered across her cheeks. Jac nodded straight away. "I've been told to come and let you know that you will be free to go later today...do you have away of getting home?" she questioned, giving Jaz the once over and realising she wouldn't be supplying Jac's transport.

"Yes thank you, Michael..." she thought carefully about that little talk he had with Jasmine and reconsidered. "Joseph will be taking me." she said shooting an annoyed glare out to nurse scurried off back to work and let the girls get on with it.

Jaz looked at Jac through he corner of her eyes, why did she do that? Michael was meant to be giving them a lift!

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want one?" the younger of them asked as she got up from her chair, Jac looked up at her.

"Um, yeah could I have some coffee?" Jaz nodded and left silently, still wondering what that sudden mood change was seemed like as soon as her sister had left her, Michael was back in the room, which she wasn't best pleased at. As much as she thought of her colleagues as hr family, what he said to Jaz wasn't fair!

"Hey Popeye's girlfriend, how're things hanging?" he chuckled, remembering their last conversation. He soon thought more seriously when his eyes clapped in on the expression covering Jac's face. "You gotta face like thunder! What's eatin' ya?" he joked, trying to make her laugh, although it was in vein.

"I didn't ask you to bring up my past with Jasmine." she told him plainly, Michael snorted in shock, what was she on about now? "Oh it's funny is it? I have one conversation with my sister and she's already quizzing me about the 'hard time' I've supposedly had? That wasn't fair Michael!" she insisted and went to get up out of her bed.

"First of all, I wasn't being malicious, secondly I didn't actually tell her anything that might hint at any of the things you've had to go through and Jac, supposedly? You know more than anyone that your past has not been a good one...where are you going?" he asked after realising she really wasn't paying much attention to his stopped what she was doing for a second.

"I'm going home, they said I can leave." she said simply, she wasn't gonna do him any favours here.

"Okay well thanks for telling me! I'll bring the car around yeah?" he said, a little miffed by her picked up a holdall and started folding up her things before shoving it all in angrily.

"Joseph is taking me home."

"Oh come on Jac are you serious? I'm sorry if I've upset you but I really didn't mean it like you've taken it! Okay?" he tried to sway her a bit, she looked at him closely. Jac knew he hadn't meant it badly, she had taken it the wrong way, but it didn't stop her from feeling like she lost the chance to start afresh!"Let me think about it.""Nice one Olive." he winked and sat down on the bed.

Hope you enjoyed guys...next bit will be up later tonight x C


	5. 5 London for Coffee

"So are you all packed?" Jaz asked her sister as she returned to the bedside. She had been gone for that 'coffee' for over an hour! Jac gave her an inquisitive gaze.

"So did you go to London for the coffee or...?" she asked in a mocking tone. Although Jaz felt a little awkward about the tone of her sisters voice, she liked the fact that they could already be themselves around each other.

"No I um, I got sidetracked." she mumbled, handing Jac the coffee she had promised and some sachets of sugar just in case.

"I've got everything I just need to establish who it is that is taking me home!" she raised her right eyebrow thinking to herself. If she chose Michael they would most probably talk about work, he might throw in a few jokes and witty banter, but she didn't like what had gone on earlier...Joseph, she loved him! He was so caring and kind, but he would definitely go down the 'are you okay? Is there anything I can do?' sympathy thing... looked out to where the men seemed to be discussing sports or something. Their expressions were far to interested and passionate for the conversation to be about work!

"You're thinking Michael too huh?" the 17 year old put out there, Jac glared at her through the corner of her eyes, then turned her head to face her. How did she do that?

"I was just..." Jac started, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"You had a thing with this Joseph guy right?" she waited for confirmation, when she didn't receive any, she carried on anyway. "He's to quiet to have girls as 'mates', he's absolutely gorgeous! Completely sensitive and emotion filled, that's why you were with him but he wouldn't stand a chance in an argument with you...that's why you're aren't still with him, I'm right aren't I?" Jac stood in amazement! How the hell was she doing this? It was like Jaz was a mind reader or something...totally weird!

"That isn't the reason we aren't together any more!" Jac blurted in an attempt to prove her wrong, then realised what Jaz had been doing.

"So you were a thing!" she widened her eyes and gawped in Josephs direction. "I was just guessing! Ha" she basked in self glory then turned her attention back to her sister.

"Are you finished?" Jac questioned the girl, Jaz nodded, her eyebrows raised when she saw the look Jac was giving her.

"Yep" was all she had to say then went to pick up Jacs bag for her, but was stopped by the tall slim surgeon before she could get far.

"I can carry it!" she started, then corrected herself after realising she had been short with the girl. "Thanks though"Jaz let out a quiet laugh as she watched Jac struggle to pick up the holdall, then set it back down on the bed. "Okay...could you?" she asked feeling a tad foolish for having to ask for help after protesting.

"Sure! Why didn't I think of that?" she said jokingly as she yanked it up over her shoulder and waited for Jac to lead the way.

"All set girls?" Michael chirped once the two of them were in view, they both nodded before Jaz thrust Jacs bag in his direction. The American looked confused.

"Well I can't carry both lots can I?" she said as if they should all know what she was on teenager walked around the corner and less than 30 seconds later, returned with a what looked like a years worth of luggage!

"What is that?" her sister asked in a snappy tone, Jaz thought fast, she would have to get as many answer backs in as possible! Soon enough she wouldn't be able to get away with it.

"I went to London to get the coffee...remember?" she raised one eyebrow to see her sisters response. When Jac said nothing, the 17 year old carried on. "I went and packed my things while you were talking to Michael." she explained plainly.A wide smile plastered over Michaels face before he sucked his lips in to hide the grin from his colleague, Joseph didn't seem any the wiser to what was going on.

Just a little happy chirpy bit...hope you liked :) x C


	6. 6 Getting to know

**Hey people sorry it's taken a while :/ but hope you enjoy this part all the same :)**

Michael looked back through is rear view mirror at his colleague, Jac. She was fast asleep behind him. They weren't surprise at all! She had been laying down the law; telling Jaz what can and can't happen under her roof for over an hour. As soon as her mouth closed, so did her eyes!

"So..." the red headed teen started, Michael shifted his gaze back at the road, anticipating some sort of interrogation.

"Oh god" he muttered under his breath, although she could still hear him.

"I have amazing hearing! Just so you know." to which he laughed and nodded back to her.

"Shoot"

"So what is the deal?" she asked, like he knew what that meant. "With snaylor..." she raised an eyebrow as Michael continued to chuckle at her wit. "You said 'she has been through a lot', like how though? You're going to have to elaborate."

"I'm not really sure I'm allowed, been sworn to secrecy see." he winked through the mirror.

"Okay you can't talk, so... are we talking 'Annie' been through a lot? Or Tina Turner been through a lot?" she asked inquisitively

"You are a nut job d'you know that?" he spluttered at the girl, still completely amused.

"Yes. Which one?" she didn't let go, so he would have to think about this one.

"I'd say in the middle...maybe leaning towards Tina at points." he answered like she wanted. The expression he saw on the girls face when he looked back wasn't what he was expecting. Jaz was sat looking at Jac, watching as her chest moved slowly up and down, up and down. Even though the comparison was a strange, rather far fetched one she now felt completely and utterly overwhelmed by the urge to hold her sister.

"I um, do you mean she..."

"I wish you two would stop talking about me!" came Jacs crackling voice, totally unexpected. She didn't open her eyes for a while, just stayed in that same sleepy position. "Play eye spy or something!"Jaz and Michael broke into hysterics, tension gone!

* * *

><p>Back at Jac's flat, the three of them lugged both women's cases and bags through the door, then Jaz stood in the hallway and gave the place a look.<p>

"It's not a palace, but it's home." was all Jac said before pulling one of Jaz's wheelie suitcases through to the spare bedroom.

The 17 year old smiled and turned to go back out to the car. "What do I do with her?" Jac questioned looking completely terrified and panicky; quite an unnatural look for her.

"What do you mean 'what do you do with her?"

"I don't know what teenagers do! What if she…what if she disappears? Or gets drunk?" she asked, Michael pulled a 'says you' expression.

"What do you do when you get drunk?" he mocked, seemed to relax a little at the joke. "Stick the TV on she'll be amused for hours, and if she goes out, give her a curfew. I think she's one of the good ones." he winked just in time for Jaz to make a reappearance with yet another bag. "I'll leave you ladies to it…se ya Olive, mini Olive" he waved and left the flat.

**Hope you liked :) x C**


	7. 7 Celebrity boyfriends

"So you're saying that if Johnny Depp came to your door and said 'here and now' you wouldn't?" Jaz asked in a really shocked voice. Jac gave her a completely strange look and picked up 2 mugs from the cupboard.

"I don't think so no…" she answered the weird teenage fantasy question, but felt herself being sucked in and almost had to shake her head to realise this wasn't an intelligent topic. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please, what about Brad Pitt?" she threw in there

"I just don't see the attraction to celebrities that you'll never stand a chance with!" Jac answered and scooped coffee into each mug.

"Thank you very much!" Jaz feigned a hurt expression as she stood up from the kitchen table.

"Not you personally, I just…"

"No, it's too late…" Jaz taunted teasingly and faked a completely defeated glare as her sister handed her a coffee. "are you a Buddhist?"

"What a random question!" Jac lowered her brow in confusion "No, what makes you ask that?"

"Well, the Buddha's in your room for one. You have that weird Bonsai tree in the hallway and A LOT of Bob Marley CD's. Just, seemed like 'your thing'"

"No, no I'm not. And I think Bob Marley was Rastafarian" she confirmed again and looked at the girl through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, okay." she replied and leaned back in the kitchen chair to slurp at her coffee.

They slipped into silence a lot, but recently those moments of quiet were becoming comfortable rather than the awkward 'who talks next' feeling. Jaz had been staying with her sister for just over a week and despite Jac's original fears that things might be awkward, or thoughts of Jaz being hard to handle as a teen; they were getting on just fine.

The older of the two glanced across the kitchen table at her sister, she wasn't at all like their mother! Her features didn't resemble Paula even one bit, she was more like their grandfather and she could tell already that the 17 year old was becoming protective of her. Jac was never the sort of person to want to be protected, everyone knew that! But she couldn't help but enjoy the fact that someone in her bloodline actually cared! "What?" Jaz asked at noticing Jac's strange blank stare. The medic blinked hard and snapped out of it.

"Oh, nothing I was just…" she tried to cover up the fact she was thinking about their mum and what had gone on over the past month.

"You do that a lot…stare at me" the younger of them told Jac, the medic's eyes widened.

"Do I? I hadn't noticed…sorry." she said dully and stood to her feet. This time it was the teenagers turn to stare. Jaz just watched while Jac pottered about making sure everything in the kitchen was in order, studied her movements and facial expressions. Unlike her; Jac did look like their mother, she'd told her that too. The only difference was there was a look of sadness, remorse in her sisters eyes - two expressions Paula hardly ever adopted, she didn't ever feel guilty or remorseful for her actions. That's probably how she lives with herself after doing everything she has to Jac.

"Aren't you angry at her?" she asked out of nowhere, Jac froze immediately, knowing exactly what Jaz meant. She didn't say anything for a moment, just thought about how to answer the question completely honestly without sounding like a bitch.

"I don't really give myself a chance to get angry at her." she replied, loading the dishwasher, Jaz got up to help her.

"But she left you when you were 12! That's gotta make you feel something negative towards her?" she dug deeper, only Jac didn't want her feelings unburied and so shut the dishwasher and silently left the kitchen. Jaz felt guilty straight away and followed, expecting only to be snapped at though (she had gotten use to Jac's weird and wonderful moods) "I'm sorry, I just wondered"

"Well, Jasmine…" she said, using the girls full name for the first time since she had been staying with her; probably not a good sign. "I think it's best for both of us if you DON'T just wonder, there are more important things in life." Miss Naylor told her in a stern tone and carried on into the living room.

Half an hour passed, neither had spoken a word since Jaz had brought the subject of their mother up. Jac had just sat reading a medical book, Jaz thought she was pretending to read though because every now and then she sniffed and did that weird jaw tensing thing she only did when she tried not to cry. The teenager stood to her feet and made her way back through to the kitchen. On any other occasion Jac would have asked what she was doing; being very protective of the state of her house, but she didn't even flinch.

A couple of minutes later the younger of the two women returned to the living room holding a cup of coffee and a bag of her flying saucer sweets.

Jac only looked up when her sister was right in front of her and bending down to place the coffee on the table next to her.

"Peace offering?" she smiled sweetly and dropped the sweets down onto Jac's lap.

"Okay" Jac sighed loudly and sat herself up straight to pick up the coffee, taking a quick sip "thanks" she added and placed the mug back down. "I should have given you a chance to ask before, I should've told you how I felt about…her" she didn't even want to call her mum, not even to her own sister! Jaz searched Jac's expression, was it safe to question her now? Her eyes were softer, not puffed up like when she was holding back tears, her jaw seemed completely unclenched…she thought maybe she could.

"But mum isn't the only thing is it?" she asked, Jac tilted her head to one side. Unsure of what the girl meant. "Michael, he said you've been through a lot…I just don't think he was talking about mum, because when I asked him he said it was Tina Turner a lot and, well you know what Tina T…"

"Yes!" Jac cut her off before she could carry on babbling like she was. "Yes I do know what Tina Turner went through Jaz, it was more my era than yours…I just don't think that it had anything to do with 'what I've been through' as you put it." she spoke quickly, almost too fast to understand with her south London accent, but Jaz knew.

"As Michael put it" she corrected her, another thing that; had Jaz not been her sister she wouldn't been killed for. Jac'd face softened again in her sisters direction.

"Look, it's not as bad as you think. When I wanna talk about stuff, I will…but just for now how about we watch something on the Tele?"

"Okay"


End file.
